


甜饼短打

by yiniangudu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiniangudu/pseuds/yiniangudu
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 5





	甜饼短打

“孟鹤堂老师！我爱你！”小剧场台下的女观众哭腔颤抖表达爱意，张开双臂想要获得孟鹤堂的一个拥抱。孟鹤堂眼睛盯着台下的女观众，他粉色的唇微张，露出白到发光的牙齿，笑了，苹果肌也随之微微鼓起。这种情况也不是第一次了，抱抱就抱抱吧。孟鹤堂微蹲下，弯下腰，张开手轻轻的搭住她的肩，绅士又足以回应热情的观众。而此时，周九良则在一旁看似平静的接着礼物，嘴里不停叨叨“谢谢”。但是还是止不住地用余光去扫离自己不过三米的孟鹤堂，看到孟鹤堂抱了那个女的，周九良心里有点堵。节目不能因为自己的情绪而受到干扰，所以节目还是很成功的顺利结束了。

后台，周九良收拾东西一向很快，坐在旁边的椅子上看着在屋子里跑来跑去拿东西的孟鹤堂。周九良嘴微张，漫不经心地说：“快点。”这一句话说的孟鹤堂一愣，回头委屈的看着周九良，他从来没催过我。周九良受不了那可怜巴巴的眼神，低下了头，没有目的地扒拉手机屏幕。孟鹤堂这才继续忙活。一路上，虽然周九良还是一只手紧紧拽着孟鹤堂的手，另一只手搂着孟鹤堂好像是怕别人抢走一样，但是气氛跟平常有了很大区别。周九良一句话都没说，孟鹤堂心里在打鼓。孟鹤堂边走边想：我今天做什么了？孟鹤堂想了一路，从走路开始想到车里再到家门口都没想到自己做错了什么。

一开家门，孟鹤堂被一股蛮力推了进去，随即就是“啪！”的一声震天响的关门声。周九良一把扛起孟鹤堂大步流星走到了卧室，把孟鹤堂扔到了床上，打开床头灯。孟鹤堂一脸惊恐看着周九良，周九良却面无表情。“你干嘛…”孟鹤堂声音有点底气不足。周九良还是一言不发。

周九良脱下外套，剩了一件白T，显足了他的少年感，棱角分明，是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的男孩。在灯光的照射下，里面的肌肉若隐若现。孟鹤堂看得脸都要烧起来了，这场景他看得不少，但每次看都会脸红心跳。

周九良突然压下来，双手撑在孟鹤堂两侧，盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛，冷冷地说：“抱我。”孟鹤堂听话地一把搂住周九良的腰。周九良嘴角勾起了一抹邪笑，嘴唇突然贴上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇。周九良的舌头跟孟鹤堂的牙齿打了个招呼，孟鹤堂就开门迎接了，两个人舌头缠绵在一起，周九良的舌头把孟鹤堂的口腔参观了个遍，突然分开。孟鹤堂喘着粗气，工作结束后毕竟有点疲惫。周九良起身撩起了自己的T恤，又娴熟的解下了孟鹤堂的外套，并一把把孟鹤堂的T恤扯下来。突然的赤诚相见让孟鹤堂又有点羞涩，伸手想去拽旁边的小恐龙花纹的被子，但是被周九良一把拉开。“别动。”孟鹤堂赶紧收回手，一脸无辜看着周九良的眼睛。周九良没有因此就放过孟鹤堂，反而更加粗暴。周九良缓缓解开自己的裤子，慢悠悠脱下来扔在了一边，然后一把又扯下了孟鹤堂的裤子压了上去。周九良还是双手撑在孟鹤堂两侧，蜻蜓点水用双唇接触孟鹤堂的唇瓣，两人身下的法棍隔着两层布紧紧贴在一起，勾的孟鹤堂心和身上像被点燃一样烧起来。周九良看到孟鹤堂有点迷醉了，就起身坐在了一旁玩手机。孟鹤堂有点不知所措，心里大骂：撩完就跑！站起来走到周九良面前，一屁股坐到了周九良大腿上，双腿缠住周九良，然后把周九良手机抢过来扔到了一旁的柜子上，双臂勾住周九良的脖子，嘴唇贴在周九良嘴上索吻。

周九良之前的气愤一涌而上，撬开孟鹤堂的唇齿，肆意在他的口腔里扫荡，顺而抄起孟鹤堂的双腿来了个公主抱，又扔到了床上，把孟鹤堂身上唯一的遮羞布也凶狠地扯了下来。突然的赤裸让孟鹤堂有点羞涩。周九良站在床边则微微勾起了一丝罪恶的笑，看着孟鹤堂赤裸着的白皙皮肤说：“自己做。”孟鹤堂一愣，赶紧捂住脸，说：“我到底做错了什么......我不要....我不要自己来。”周九良则收起了笑脸，继续盯着孟鹤堂的法棍，说：“自己做。”孟鹤堂坐起来伸手抱住周九良，苦苦哀求“求求你了九良…别…别让我自己。”周九良看着低声下气求他的孟鹤堂反而来了流氓劲儿，挑了挑眉，说：“所以…你是在求我操你咯。”孟鹤堂一听脸都要红到涨破了，赶紧松开周九良，将头转向一旁，否认道：“没…没有！”周九良把孟鹤堂头扳回来，盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛，低声着用一种调戏的口气说：“那你就是要自慰咯。”没等孟鹤堂反应，周九良就又压在孟鹤堂身上，开始亲孟鹤堂，与其说是亲不如说是吸。只要是周九良嘴到过的地方都留下了红红的草莓印。周九良咬住孟鹤堂的耳垂缓缓用力。  
“啊…周……九良…别…疼…疼…”  
而周九良没有减轻用力，反而给手上加了活儿。  
周九良一把抓住孟鹤堂矗立在双腿之间的法棍，先是轻轻揉捏，慢慢变成了粗暴的搓压。嘴上也转移了位置，渐渐移到了孟鹤堂的胸前，轻轻咬着孟鹤堂的乳头。孟鹤堂被嘴里不自觉的发出阵阵娇喘和轻点的诉求，叫的周九良阵阵心痒。周九良随即握住自己的法棍推进了孟鹤堂身体的穴里，凶暴地抽插，顶的孟鹤堂眼泪汪汪。  
“九…九……良……轻…点…啊啊……嗯…唔…”  
周九良好像听不到孟鹤堂的请求，继续抽插，每次进去都顶住孟鹤堂的敏感点。孟鹤堂渐渐快达到了高潮。周九良也发现了，便突然停止，抽出了自己的法棍。突然的停止让孟鹤堂欲求不满。周九良开了口：“下次，别让我看见你跟别人亲密接触。”听到周九良这么说，孟鹤堂噗嗤一笑，“原来是你吃醋了呀～”周九良眼神飘忽不定，用手捋了捋小卷毛，极力否认道“才…才没有。”孟鹤堂起了劲儿，笑个不停，说：“别否认了，你就是吃醋了对不对！”周九良有点不好意思地说：“你还说！你信不信我操哭你。”孟鹤堂哈哈大笑，对着周九良吐了吐舌头，“略略略，你来呀。”

于是两人，苦战到天亮。


End file.
